


Can I Have This Dance?

by NoGoodinGoodBi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Brief mention of OC, Dancer!Jian Yi, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, He wears crop tops yes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Okay maybe not so brief OC, Pining!Zhan Zheng Xi, Zhan and Redhead are bros, dancer!au, like super brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodinGoodBi/pseuds/NoGoodinGoodBi
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi never thought a dancer could change his life. Then again he never really thought about love at first sight too. He didn't think much to be honest.Seriously, this is turning to one of those manhua's his sister always reads





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zhan Zheng Xi walked alongside Mo Guan Shan in the long winding hallways, truly and utterly lost.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Zhan asked as they turned another hallway for the 3rd time and has yet to actually find their assigned classroom.

“Not as sure as I was a minute ago.” Guan Shan answered getting irritated as well. “I can't believe we're getting lost on our first day. And we’ve been here for 3 years already!”

“Quit shouting it isn't helping.” Zhan replied offhandedly, trying to remember which hallway would lead to their respective classroom. They were seriously going to be late; not really the impression you want to give on your first day of 3rd year middle school.

He turned his head to a large glass window, muffled music coming from inside the room. His eyes zoned in on one of the dancers, atleast that’s what he thinks they are, with blonde hair and pale skin. He was mesmerized as the blonde gracefully moved to the music, hips swaying and face relaxed yet oddly determined; he found that he couldn't look away.

“Beautiful.” he whispered, stopping dead on his tracks. Suddenly it didn't matter whether he was even going to be able to attend his first class. History was never his concern anyways.

“And by th-” Guan Shan cut himself off as he noticed that his friend had stopped walking. _‘Would you look at this asshole.’_ He thought to himself as he walked back to his friend’s side.

“What the hell, Zhan Zheng Xi?” He asked as he turned to stare inside the classroom as well. “Dance class?”

“Who is that?” Zheng Xi asked, never straying his eyes from the beautiful sight in front of him.

Guan Shan looked confused as to ‘who’ it was that Zhen Xi meant. One look at the boy told him he was completely smitten, so he figured it was the beautiful brunette girl that was dancing to an unheard music.

“Who, Sun Lin?” He asked.

Zheng Xi paid him no mind as he sighed, “Is that his name? Wow…” He muttered to himself.

“Yeah, wait what? He?” Guan Shan asked perplexed. Shouldn't it be she? Ugh this was giving him a headache, all he wanted was to get to class early so he didn’t have to deal with so much bullshit.

And it seems it really wasn’t Mo Guan Shan’s lucky day.

“What is it, little fox?” A teasing voice whispered near his ear. 

He jumped and whipped around, ready to hit whoever chicken dick thought it was a good idea to sneak up on him.

“WHAT THE HELL, HE TIAN!” He shouted pushing the taller guy away.

He tian laughed, unfazed as he put an arm around the redhead’s shoulder. “Good morning to you too, mountain.”

The two proceeded to make a scene as Guan Shan shouted obscenities at He tian, the latter laughing and goading him more.

Zhan tuned out the arguing duo, in favor of gazing at the dancing beauty infront of him. Said beauty caught his eye and suddenly, Zhan felt like drowning in those shining gold eyes, as pale as everything on him, and absolutely, positively, beautiful.

Before he could do anything else, like maybe wave or something so the blonde knew he was watching, Guan Shan grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him away, screaming,

“GET LOST, CHICKEN DICK HE TIAN!”

The last thing he saw was an amused smile of a gorgeous boy and suddenly he knew he was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Sun Lin?

Finally the three of them, along with He Tian who turned out to be their classmate much to Mo Guan Shan’s chagrin, made it to their classroom without much of a fuss; except of course Guan Shan’s loud exclaims of disgust.

After apologizing and explaining to their teacher why they were late, and a brief lecture, they were finally able to sit down. The day went by fast, and it was finally time for their break.

“Ugh, Science is so boring.” He Tian exclaimed after exiting their classroom, set on finding the cafeteria.

“Yeah, can't believe she gave a homework, on the first day. Who does that?” Guan Shan added.

“Mrs. Go.” Zheng Xi replied looking around. He was still on the look out for ‘Sun Lin’.

 _‘That's a pretty feminine name. But it’s beautiful just like him.’_ He thought as they reached the cafeteria. He caught sight of a pale blonde hair walking towards the line to get some food. 

“Sun Lin!” He exclaimed catching the attention of the the dancer and his friend, a tall brunette girl with long hair. Before he could think about his choices, he was already walking towards them, ignoring his friends’ calls.

“Uhm hello?” The girl said. She was confused as to who this guy was considering she never saw him before. _‘He's pretty cute.’_ She thought to herself as she smiled at the guy.

Zhan was also confused as to why the girl was answering for Sun Lin. Doesn't he talk?

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the blonde again. Said blonde fidgeted under his gaze and narrowed his eyes at him.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, confused but also curious. 

“Uh, excuse me, do I know you?” Sun Lin asked, now more confused than ever.

Zheng Xi turned his attention back to the girl and suddenly it clicked. _'Damn it, Guan Shan.’_

“You’re Sun Lin?” He asked the girl, who nodded.

“Ah, shit, sorry. I think there was a mistake.” Zheng Xi said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“A mistake?” Sun Lin asked, looking towards her friend who was staring at the line and pouting.

 _‘He’s probably hungry already. This glutton.’_ She chuckled to herself as she remembered they’ve only eaten an hour ago.

“Yeah I, uh, thought _he_ was Sun Lin.” Zheng Xi answered, pointing to the blonde and looking down. _‘This is so embarrassing what the hell.’_

At the revelation, said blonde laughed. Zheng Xi looked up at the beautiful sound and found himself enamored. If he thought he was beautiful then, it was nothing compared to when he laughed; he was practically glowing.

“Well, that was a shitty mistake. The name’s Jian Yi." Jian Yi said with a grin that crinkled his eyes, holding out his hand. "Not Sun Lin." He added as an afterthought.

 _‘Shit, he’s cute. Abort.’_ After snapping himself out of the trance, Zheng Xi immediately grabbed the hand; revelling in how soft it is. “I’m Zhan Zheng Xi, it’s nice to meet you, Jian Yi.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jian yi grinned again as he let go of the other’s hand and nudged his friend.

“Oh right, I’m Sun Lin, if you still don't get it.” Sun Lin said, holding out her hand which was promptly shook by Zheng Xi.

“No. I get it. Sorry about that again.” Zheng Xi apologized after he let go of the girl’s hand. At that same moment, his two friends decided to come over to see what the fuck was going on.

“Don’t just run away like that, asshole.” Guan Shan said angrily, punching his arm and receiving a suprised, “Ow!” in return. He didn't appreciate that his friend just decided to go AWOL, leaving him with an even bigger asshole.

“Hey, pupper. Hey, Sun Lin.” He Tian greeted upon noticing Jian yi who was looking at the other two with amusement. He received a happy, “hey!” from Sun Lin and a glare from Jian yi.

“Fuck off, He Tian.” He spat. “I said fuck off. Ah!” He shouted when He tian ignored his warning and put an arm around his shoulder. He then proceeded to try and push off the stronger male. Try being the key word

Guan Shan and Zheng Xi narrowed their eyes at the pair.

“You know each other?” Zheng Xi asked, trying to push aside an unnamed, unpleasant feeling. _‘What is that?’_

He recieved a “Yup!” from He Tian and an indignant “No!” from Jian Yi who finally managed to push off He Tian.

“Like hell I’d know this asshole.” Jian yi spat out, but it was clear that there were no ill intentions behind his words. He turned to his friend who simply looked amused at everything going on around her.

“I’m hungry, come on Sun Lin.” He said grabbing Sun Lin’s shoulders and turning her around to head for the line.

“It was nice to meet you too, Zhan Zheng Xi.” He said with a soft smile and a wink to the stunned boy; with a final glare in He Tian’s direction, they were off.

Zheng Xi dumbly waved at them then he was nudged by Guan Shan, who by far was the most clueless out of all of them.

“You owe me a hell of a story, man. But come on, we got like 5 mins. Let’s eat.” Guan Shan demanded, pushing Zheng Xi in the other direction.

“He’s totally into you.” Sun Lin declared when they were away from hearing distance.

“Dude, I just met the guy. He’s not into me.” Jian yi replied, rolling his eyes. He was a bit suspicious about Zhan Zheng Xi and why he approached him, but he figured it had something to do with He Tian ‘cause he's obviously friends with him.

“So are you saying that you're not at least a little bit attracted to him?” Sun Lin asked hopefully.

“He's pretty cute...But other than that, no.” Jian yi said reluctantly. It was pretty obvious that his friend developed a crush on Zheng Xi, even though they just met him, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna ruin this for her.

“Good. I call dibs.” Sun Lin said, pleased with her friend’s answer.

“And as my honorary wing man, you’re going to help me.” She added, grinning up at Jian yi who simply rolled his eyes, though there was an obvious smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr @kevedderemin


End file.
